1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to feminine hygiene disposal products and more particularly pertains to a new feminine hygiene product disposal system for providing a sanitary plurality of separable deodorizing disposal containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of feminine hygiene disposal products is known in the prior art. More specifically, feminine hygiene disposal products heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,379; U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,625; U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,202; U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,256; U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,195; U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,104; U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,187; U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,484; U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,499; U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,066; U.S. Pat. No. 675,415; U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,867; U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,684; Foreign Patent No. WO 94/08634; and Foreign Patent No. WO 96/10356.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new feminine hygiene product disposal system. The inventive device includes a main container having a sealable top, the main container being for holding a plurality of separable disposal containers coupled to each other in series. Each disposal container includes an interior, a sealable opening, gripping portions extending from the opening, and a deodorant pad positioned within the interior of the disposal container.
In these respects, the feminine hygiene product disposal system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a sanitary plurality of separable deodorizing disposal containers.